Everything for you
by KathrynValmont
Summary: Complete What if coming home towards the end of the movie Elizabeth and Will were on the black pearl and Norrington was on the other ship. How would things turn out different? This is a missing scene. WillELizabeth


Everything for you  
  
Summary: What if coming home towards the end of the movie Elizabeth and Will were on the black pearl and Norrington was on the other ship. How would things turn out different? This is a missing scene.  
  
Chapter 1/1  
  
Elizabeth had softly cried in the rowboat the whole way to the ship. Will had done nothing but watch her the whole time she cried. He could do nothing for her but just watch and be quiet. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better. There's nothing he could say to make things better for either one of them.  
  
She had wiped her tears and said she was very tired and wanted to go to bed. Will had offered to walk her to the room that would be hers. She had slightly nodded her head and they started to walk off not even aware of the people who were watching them. When they reached the door to the room they reached for the door at the same time and their hands touched.  
  
When she looked up at him she felt herself want to cry again. But this time when she cried he was there to wipe away all of her tears. Just the feel of his fingers on his face made her cry more, knowing what she could never have.  
  
He escorted her inside the room. In the room there was a bed, a chair and a desk. Will sat down on the chair and tried to get comfortable while Elizabeth took a seat on the bed and looked at him.  
  
"Thankyou for everything. You saved my life more than once. You risked your own life for mine. How could I ever repay you? How could I ever even began thank you?"  
  
"Seeing you here, alive, in front of me is the most thanks I could ever get. I have to ask you something, though. You were safe. Why did you come back for me?"  
  
"I- had to. I- they didn't want to help them but I made them. I made a deal with them- him. I told him that if he helped me rescue you I would marry him."  
  
Will looked at her with disbelief written all over his face. He couldn't believe she would do this. She couldn't marry him. She just couldn't.  
  
"But you don't love him!" exclaimed Will.  
  
"You're right. I don't. Seeing you alive will make everything worth it though."  
  
When she turned to look at him he was no longer in the chair but next to her on the bed with an intense look on her face. She fought the urge to tell him how she truly felt. He finally looked away afraid of what he would do if he didn't look away. He bowed his head down.  
  
"Goodnight, Elizabeth. In the morning you will be reunited with your fiancée. He'll be glad to see you again. And me- I'll practically disappear from your life completely," said Will sadly.  
  
"No, I won't let that happen. You act like none of this never happened."  
  
"It'll be like it never did," said Will softly.  
  
"But it did happen. You were always important to me. Now you mean more to me than you ever did. I l-"  
  
"Elizabeth, don't say it. Please don't say it. I am begging you. All of this can disappear and you can marry him. It's a perfect match, really," said Will with a fake smile on his face.  
  
She looked into his gentle face with his fake smile plastered on his face. She had to swallow her tears because for some reason she felt like she was telling him goodbye.  
  
She looked up at him. Was this how it all really ended? Was this the true ending of this story? Was it really supposed to be this way? No it couldn't end like this. It just couldn't end like this. It wasn't supposed to. Elizabeth was quite sure of this.  
  
"I should go to bed myself. Goodnight, Elizabeth."  
  
"Goodnight, Will."  
  
They looked into eachother's eyes before looking at the floor. When she looked up at him he had the same anguished expression that was on her own face.  
  
"Tommorow we will drop you near port with a certain fisherman. We have it all arranged, that way you can get to port safely without Jack having to be hung," said Will.  
  
"Are you leaving with Jack tommorow?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Am I to ever see you again? If so, when?"  
  
She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Will felt like a rough his heart. He couldn't bear to see her cry, but there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
He couldn't ask her to come with him. She deserved the very best. Living on the sea, living a pirate's life was not what she deserved. He sadly smiled at her.  
  
"He can give you everything you can possibly ever want. He will surely make you happy," said Will.  
  
"But I want you!"  
  
"No, you don't. You can't be with me. Look at me. I'm only a blacksmith, not even that high, but a pirate. And what, are you going to live with me on the black pearl with a bunch of pirates?"  
  
"Yes, Will. We can live together with the pirates."  
  
"I- no! I won't do this, to you. You deserve better than this, better than me. I won't. I love you too much to see you live a life like this to happen to you-"  
  
"Will, let me go with you. I'll run with you," she said softly.  
  
"No, I will not let you run. No."  
  
"Please, William. I am begging you. I love you."  
  
He wanted to ignore her words as if they had meant nothing to him. This truth was simply this, those words had meant everything to him.  
  
He had wanted to hear her say those words since the moment he had first laid eyes on her. From that moment he had been in love with her, and now, years later, nothing had changed. He was still in love with her.  
  
"Go-"  
  
"No, my place is with you, as it always has been, as it always will be. It just took all of this for me to realize just how much I love you, how much I will always love you," said Elizabeth.  
  
"I have a plan for tommorow when we arrive to port. It might work. If it works it works. If it doesn't- at least Jack will go free and no harm will come to you. It doesn't matter what happens to me. If there's a chance we can be together I am going to take it. I'm prepared to risk everything for you."  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Please go easy on me I am new with the whole pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction. I just thought people don't do Will/Elizabeth justice and I had to write a fic for them. 


End file.
